One type of conventional anti-vibration device includes a separating member that separates a liquid-filled liquid chamber inside a tubular attachment member (second attachment member) into a main liquid chamber and a secondary liquid chamber partitioned at least by a diaphragm. A membrane (movable plate) is stored in a storage chamber inside the separating member (for example, see patent literature PTL 1).